wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Daytime episodes known to exist
In the years before home video recording became mainstream and videotapes were rather costly, most broadcast networks and production companies generally saw television as one-time programming. For those shows which aired live, their nonexistence today is usually due to simply not recording it; for videotaped shows, especially in the 1960s-70s, the 2" quadruplex videotapes were bulky and expensive to store. As such, some companies and networks either destroyed the tapes outright or reused them for other shows in a cost-saving measure, typically resulting in the disappearance of many shows and (in)famous moments. While CBS quit this process in September 1972 and ABC stopped around January 1978, NBC continued until Fred Silverman ended it in 1980. [[Wheel of Fortune timeline (network)|Daytime Wheel of Fortune]] was among the victims, although its destruction apparently did not cease – a King World representative stated in August 2006 that all Woolery shows and some of the early Sajak years were recorded over as per Merv Griffin Productions' policy. The full status is unknown primarily due to GSN having aired a mere three episodes since its 1994 debut, with posts on alt.tv.game-shows in 1997-98 claiming that the network holds all shows from about mid-1985 onward. Meanwhile, a great many episodes and clips saved from their original airings by collectors and contestants have found their way to various video-sharing sites, most notably (and frequently) YouTube. As a service to collectors and researchers alike, this page details the daytime episodes known to exist with contestant names (where known) and alternate (usually incorrect) airdates found through various sources. Existing (1973-85) Pilots * September 1973 (Pilot #1/''Shopper's Bazaar'': Marilyn/Dawn/Maureen) – held by GSN, and circulates among collectors. Monochrome photographs (including the Round 3 Wheel layout) and a color shot of Chuck Woolery (standing in front of the Rounds 1-2 Wheel) were seen on the show's E! True Hollywood Story and ABC's tribute to Ed Flesh. The first segment, running 3:25, can be seen here. Edd Byrnes hosts * August 28, 1974 (Pilot #2: Marge/Gary/Roseanne) – circulates among collectors. Two brief clips were used on the ceremonial 3,000th nighttime show in 1998: from Edd saying "Spin that Wheel!" to the end of a spin by Roseanne (:10), and from him saying "You want to solve the puzzle?" until just after the puzzle board slides away to reveal the prizes (:13); the puzzle, PRINCESS ANNE, was solved by Roseanne for $825. ** Part of the first clip was spoken over by Pat Sajak, and the tail end of the second by Vanna White, although the clips were from Rounds 2 and 1, respectively. This would appear to be the "crazy drunk" pilot. * August 28, 1974 (Pilot #3: Tanya/Frank/Lois) – the first 9:26 circulates among collectors, and can be seen here; the last 55 seconds also circulate in audio form. This would appear to be the "happy drunk" pilot. 1975 * January 6, 1975 (#001/Premiere: June/? {female}/? {male}) – clips were seen on the show's E! True Hollywood Story, as well as two promos aired on The Tonight Show during the week of December 30 (one for the new daytime lineup, the other specifically for Wheel). The last 49 seconds, recorded on audio tape by Ernie G. Anderson, can be heard here. Curtain added to set? (definitely by November 3) * July 15, 1975 – held on audio tape by Archival Television Audio, Inc. A copy may be purchased for $75. * August 29, 1975 – held on audio tape by Archival Television Audio, Inc. A copy may be purchased for $75. * November 3, 1975 – a 20-second clip of the opening (from the opening logo through Chuck's mentioning how the hour-long shows are bigger than regular Wheel) was shown during the March 21, 2000 episode of The Roseanne Show, on which Chuck was a guest (reran 7/5/00). The clip can be seen here. 1976 * January 19?, 1976 (NBC's All-Star Dream Machine Championship, Day 1: Rick/Patty/Richard) – held by Paley Center, albeit crediting Ed Flesh as "Art Flesh". * May 20, 1976 (Elliot/Kathi/Lee) – held by Paley Center. * June 7, 1976 (#368: Gerry/Linda/Lee) – held by Paley Center and the Library of Congress, and aired by GSN in 2007. Also stated as being from June 3. 1977 Regular curtain introduced * January 24-28, 1977 (Brides Week) – 20 color slides taken during the taping exist. Some are from the grooms-to-be show on the 26th (Jack/?/Paul), while another appears to be a publicity shot of Chuck, Susan Stafford, and Summer Bartholomew. Most would appear to represent the week as-aired. The slides were up for auction on eBay in May 2012 at a starting price of $12.79 (including shipping), with photos of 12 available for viewing. The auction closed with no bids. * January-March 1977 (Beverly/?/?) – taped by contestant Beverly LaBerdia, but is not known to circulate. Beverly had her copy until May 25, 1981, when it (along with her U-Haul truck) went missing while she was staying at a Motel 6 in Tulsa, Oklahoma (see here and here). The tape that contained the Wheel episode also contained Beverly's appearances on The Hollywood Squares (early 1978) and The Price Is Right (April 23, 1981); the location of these three episodes is currently unknown. 1978 Six-digit contestant displays * January 18, 1978 (#785: Ed/Sharon/Tricia) – held by Paley Center. Two pictures taken by Shauna Dillavou can be seen here and here, and the first nine seconds were used on the ceremonial 3,000th and 4,000th nighttime shows (the latter aired by GSN in 2007). For reasons unknown, the latter show adds a caption of "1983". * 1978 (Barbara/Herb/Pat; known to follow the January 18 changes) – taped by Barbara's husband, Mike Adams. A high-quality montage is here (12 seconds of the open {from Charlie's "Wheeeeel of Fortune!" through Chuck's introduction}, Barbara's contestant interview {:21}, and last 3:36 of Round 3 {including the final tally}), while the full Round 3 segment (running 5:52) can be seen in its entirety here (albeit in lower quality). * 1978 (Barbara/?/?) – episode immediately following the above, also taped by Mike Adams. * March 15, 1978 (Carol/Beth/Maryann) – held by Paley Center, and clips were used in this interview with Chuck (with a 2004 GSN logo present, suggesting that the network holds it as well). Incorrectly stated as being from March 18, which is a Saturday. Blue $400 becomes red * April 6, 1978 (Star Bonus: Scott/Glenda/Gail) – circulates among collectors, taped by contestant Scott Hostetler. * April 7, 1978 (Star Bonus: Scott/Peggy/Laura) – circulates among collectors, also taped by Hostetler. All circulating copies have no opening and end just before the wardrobe plugs. Also stated as being from April 17. 1979 Flat-bottomed 7's * March 2, 1979 (Angela/Leo/Juanita) – first 12 minutes circulate among collectors, ending two commercials after the mid-Round 2 outro. * March 27, 1979 (Gwen/Brian/Anita) – circulates among collectors. * May 31, 1979 (Summer fills in; Hilarie/David/? {female}) – taped by contestant Hilarie and her husband. Her contestant interview can be seen here, and a montage of the game here (first 18 seconds of Round 1, last two minutes of Round 2, four clips of Round 3 {:27, :35, :13, and last 1:36; total of 2:51}, and last 13 seconds of the credits). * June 1, 1979 (Summer fills in; Henry{?}/Hilarie/Janet{?}) – also taped by Hilarie and her husband. A montage can be seen here (18 seconds of the open {money graphic through just before Chuck interviews the players}, Hilarie's interview {:08}, a portion of Round 1 {1:26}, two clips of Round 2 {first :19 and another :43 from later; total of 1:02}, last 59 seconds of Round 3, and first ten seconds of the final tally afterward). Top values become $750/$1,000/$2,000 * December 4, 1979 (Susan/Lea/Ginger) – circulates among collectors. Curtain no longer used during final segment * December 13, 1979 (Linda{?}/?/?) – closing segment circulates among collectors, and can be seen here. * December 31, 1979 (Lou/Allan/Jackie) – circulates among collectors. 1980 Chroma-key closing shot returns * March 20, 1980 (Charline/Becky/Les) – circulates among collectors. Also stated as being from March 18 or 19. * March 25, 1980 (Mazel/Bob/Kevin) – circulates among collectors. * May 7, 1980 (Paul/Diane/Cathy) – circulates among collectors. * June 9, 1980 (Fred/Lu/Heidi) – audio recording circulates among collectors. Incorrectly stated as being from June 7, which is a Saturday. * June? 1980 (? {female}/?/?) – a brief clip is used during this June 20 promo detailing the new schedule to begin the following Monday. * June 20, 1980 (Ken/Linda/Charlotte) – circulates among collectors. Jack Clark announces * August 22, 1980 (Carole/Mike/Nancy) – partial episode (shopping portion of Round 2 onward) circulates among collectors. Also stated as being from August 18 or 25. * October 8, 1980 (Sonny/Ruth/Janet) – circulates among collectors. This was recorded by Janet, who later played on #S-003 (9/21/83) and had been looking for a copy of that appearance; the person who sent her a copy of that appearance received this one as a thank-you gift. * October? 1980 (? {female}/? {female}/? {male}) – three brief clips of an episode (running approximately one second each) were shown during this promo detailing the new schedule to begin October 27. * November 6, 1980 (Game Show Hosts, Finale: Tom Kennedy {Art}/Monty/Minnie) – circulates among collectors. Incorrectly stated as being from November 7. * December 18, 1980 (Laura/Joyce/Barbara) – circulates among collectors, albeit with no end segment. * December 24, 1980 (Vicki/Bud/Linda) – circulates among collectors. 1981 * April 17, 1981 (Teen Week, Finale: Ian/Dan/Craig; reran 7/17/81) – taped by contestant Dan, but does not circulate. A clip from after Round 4 can be seen here. * April 21, 1981 (Virginia/Jan/Lori) – latest Chuck Woolery episode known to circulate in full with video. Also stated as being from May 19. * 1981 (Armed Forces Week, Finale: Mark/Don/Jay) – audio recording circulates among collectors. * September 21-25, 1981 (Portland Week, Day ?: Linda/Frank/? {female}) – taped by contestant Frank Hamel, but does not circulate. A clip of Round 3 can be seen here. Bonus Round debuts * December 18, 1981 (Christmas Wish Week, Finale: Terry/Debbie/"Smitty" {Vivia}) – audio recording circulates. Revamped set debuts * December 25, 1981 (Chuck's last show: Claudia/Betty/Sonny) – full audio recording circulates, with two video clips: full open through just before the opening spin (2:04), and final score tally through end of show (2:33). Pat Sajak becomes host * December 28, 1981 (Pat's first show: Jim/Keith/Stacie) – circulates among collectors, with brief clips used in various places. 1982 The March 3 episode may exist, as a copy was submitted for the Daytime Emmy Awards. * Mid-June 1982 (Debi/?/?) – taped by contestant Debi Muchow. (This and the below are consecutive, although it is currently unknown whether they have the regular Bonus Round setup.) * Mid-June 1982 (Debi/?/?) – also taped by Debi Muchow. * Mid-June 1982 (Debi/?/?) – also taped by Debi Muchow. Normal Bonus Round setup * September 2, 1982 (Nancy/Beverly/Karen) – circulates among collectors. * September 3, 1982 (Beverly/Dorian/Bill) – circulates among collectors. * October 22, 1982 (Susan's last show: Kevin/?/?) – clips of the final segment were used on the show's E! True Hollywood Story and in this 2011 interview with Susan. Interim period * Fall 1982 (Vicki McCarty auditions) – clips of two different episodes were used on the show's E! True Hollywood Story. * Fall 1982 (Vanna White's first "audition" show) – brief footage has been shown on the nighttime version; according to her narration ("three weeks later, I was taping my first show"), this was recorded on November 14. Vanna becomes hostess * December 13, 1982 (#2016/Vanna's first official show: Robin/Louis/Linda {taped 12/5/82}) – held by Paley Center, and aired by GSN in 2007. Also circulates as a studio-master copy, with slate. * December 15, 1982 (#2018) – held by the Library of Congress. It is possible that this is a mislabeled copy of #2016, but this is uncertain. * December 29, 1982 (#2023/Teen Week, Day 3: Chris/Evangelina/Jonathan) – circulates among collectors. * December 1982 (#202?/Teen Week, Day ?) – circulates among collectors. One collector lists a Teen Week 1982 show as "last half only". 1983 * January 20, 1983 (#2044: ? {female}/? {female?}/? {male}, taped 1/9/83) – the first 1:11, including slate, can be seen here (followed by the "agony of defeat" nighttime puzzle from December 5, 1985). * April 1, 1983 (Teen Week, Finale: Trevor/Juanita/Michelle) * May 6, 1983 (Julie/Shirley/Barry) – circulates among collectors, with the second half in monochrome due to reception trouble (a problem which continued through the first half of that day's The New Battlestars). * May 1983 (Jackie/Penny/Paul) – circulates as a monochrome recording. Possibly May 16. Merv Griffin's music package debuts * October 31, 1983 (Tina/Janet/Tim) – circulates among collectors. * November 9, 1983 (Couples Week; Bill & Kathy/Don & Susan/Frank & Debbie) – circulates among collectors. 1984 Full-color Griffin logo * January 1984 (Lynn/Doug/Cathy) – circulates among collectors. * 1984 (Drew/?/? {two females}) – specifically Drew Pinsky, better known today as Dr. Drew. On a January 2011 episode of Loveline, Pinsky mentioned that he appeared on Wheel but did not win anything. When he appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show the following September, clips of his episode were shown (a portion of his contestant interview, several missed letters on Place and Person puzzles, and a landing on Lose A Turn); the episode does not appear to circulate, and it was not specified where Ellen found it. Judging by the quality of the clips, the episode was most likely obtained from a primary source. (The Ellen clip can be seen here.) Large Griffin picture, "walls" replace trees * February 29, 1984 (Battle of the Sexes, Day 3: Ron/Ray/Rick) – circulates among collectors. * April 12-May 24, 1984 (Thursday; Staa/Nickie/Bill) – circulates among collectors. A voiceover promotes the Thursday-night lineup, including The Duck Factory, which aired on that day in the aforementioned timeframe. Bill is usually cited as having called Pat "Chuck"; he actually says "Jack". "Productions" becomes "Enterprises", second "Changing Keys" * September 17-24?, 1984 (Monday; Celia/Joseph/Gloria) – circulates among collectors. Second sunburst backdrops * November 29-December 13, 1984 (Battle of the Sexes, Day 4: Jeanne/Stephanie/Terri) – circulates among collectors. Has the Winter decorations, but no references to Christmas. * December 19, 1984 (Dolly/Robert/Connie) – circulates among collectors. 1985 * February 8, 1985 (Warren/Sol/Linda) – circulates among collectors. Also stated as being from February 1 or 11. Third Helvetica chyrons * March 29, 1985 (Linda/Mary Ann/Larry) – circulates among collectors. * April 24, 1985 (Mary/Mirtha/Chuck) – circulates among collectors. * April 25, 1985 (Chuck/Norma/Shira) – circulates among collectors. * June 5, 1985 (Rebecca/Kerry/Edna) – circulates among collectors, albeit without credits. * June 18 or 25, 1985 (Karen/Robert/Rachel) – circulates among collectors. * June 19 or 26, 1985 (Pamela/Tracie/Robert) – circulates among collectors. Circulating (1985-91) All episodes from mid-1985 onward are believed to be intact, with the below lists being what is known to circulate of this period. (Due to being rerun several times by GSN and Discovery Kids, most or all of Wheel 2000 circulates.) Sajak/Clark * 1985-86 (Teen Week, Day ?: J.P. {Jean-Paul Manoux}/?/?) – presumably taped by Manoux, but does not appear to circulate. Most of the Bonus Round can be seen here. * 1985-86 (Nancy/? {male}/? {female}) – clips of the opening and Round 1 were shown during an episode of the January 1988 PBS documentary series Encyclopedia of Television, which also showed footage of a 1986 or so nighttime episode with the puzzle NOBEL PEACE PRIZE. * September 23, 1985 (James/Karla/Yvonne) – contains a promo for Your Number's Up, which debuted 9/23. * 1986 (Nick/Rebecca/Corky) * February 14, 1986 (Couples Week, Finale) * Late April-Early June 1986 (Monday: Naomi/Dennis/Faye, known to be right after a College Week) – according to the son of one of the contestants, this may have been taped around April 21-23. * June 20, 1986 (Teen Week, Finale: Peter/Aurora/Wendy; Susan Stafford fills in) * July 1986 (Tom/?/?) – the Bonus Round can be seen here. It appears to be the daytime show, based on the airdate and the car's price ($9,933, far less than the usual for nighttime automobiles). Third sunburst backdrops, "walls" removed * October-November 1986 – clips of three or so episodes were seen in J.C. Corcoran's five-part report on the show for KSDK (first three parts here, last two here, both posted by Corcoran). Among the clips are: ** A bespectacled contestant sitting in her car after solving the bonus puzzle NATURAL DISASTER. (This and all other shots of the puzzle board use its reversed chase light sequence.) ** Contestant Denise solving the Speed-Up puzzle CLANCY LOWERED THE BOOM just before and through the buzzer. (The male contestant to her left has the Jackpot wedge.) ** Various nighttime winners from the "second sunburst backdrops" era, likely Season 3 as it includes the AT MY WIT'S END puzzle (May 5, 1986), plus a Wheel spin from early Season 4. ** Clips of Pat and Vanna being goofy, including him smacking a "land shark" during the original sunburst era and two brief bits of him playing with prizes on the turntable (later present in the official montage "Pat's a Prize!" on the show's website). ** The aforementioned bespectacled female, just after winning the Jackpot for a game-winning total of $16,050. ** Notable behind-the-scenes footage include a run-through with Harv Selsby (contestant coordinator from at least 1985-88) and Peggy Lavelle standing in for Pat and Vanna; Jack warming up the audience and later describing a prize from his offstage utility room; Nancy Jones describing the basic format of the 1973 Shopper's Bazaar pilot; the puzzle board being pulled away after A MISS IS AS GOOD AS A MILE; and an unknown male (likely Corcoran) showing the box, puzzle board (with fully-exposed card whose solution appears to be PROVIDENCE RHODE ISLAND), and Wheel of Pressman's first Deluxe Edition game. * October-December 1986 (Monday; Dean/Kathy/Karen {Jackpot: $4,000}) * November 13, 1986 (Mike/Jill/Dawn {Jackpot: $3,000}, supposedly the first daytime tie) "Coca-Cola Company" logo * December 22, 1986 (Teen Week, Day 1: Chrissy/Tom/Danny) – the daytime Jackpot was not used for special weeks. * December 23, 1986 (Teen Week, Day 2: Jim/Tracey/Carol) – mostly pre-empted on the East Coast, returning just before the Round 3 prize descriptions. * December 24, 1986 (Teen Week, Day 3: Kathy/Leslie/Victor) * December 25, 1986 (Teen Week, Day 4: Valerie/Ian/Paula) * January 1987 (Mitzi/Tony/Cheryl {Jackpot: $?,000}) – taped by Cheryl, but does not circulate. Most of Round 2 can be seen here, and a portion of Round 3 here. (While the Jackpot wedge is seen several times, no value is given.) * February 13, 1987 (Battle of the Sexes, Finale: Mike/Renee) * March 17, 1987 (Phyllis/Alan/Clay {Jackpot: $2,000}) * March 30, 1987 (Randy/Robin/Jim {Jackpot: $7,000}) * April 1, 1987 (Steven/Gail/Missy {Jackpot: $9,000}) * April 27, 1987 (Pete/Carolyn/Elaine {Jackpot: $7,000}) * June 9, 1987 (Carmen/Kelley/Mark {Jackpot: $1,000}) * June 12, 1987 (MaryKay/Ted/Kim {Jackpot: $4,000}) * June 15, 1987 (Rod/MaryKay/Angie {Jackpot: $5,000}) – also stated as being from June 17. "Coca-Cola TELEVISION" logo * November 30, 1987 (Dave/Diana/Susan {Jackpot: $1,000}) – Pat mentions that the previous Jackpot was $22,000, which is believed (by this Wiki) to be the record. Also stated as being from November 20. * December 21, 1987 (Teen Week, Day 1: Joey/Steve/Samantha) * December 25, 1987 (Teen Week, Finale: Lance/Renee/Joey) Sajak/Kelly * October 26, 1988 (Trick or Treat Week, Day 3: Jeannette/Lenna/Elizabeth) * December 7, 1988 (Shawn/Elin/Maddy) * January 6, 1989 (#3563: Patti/Carey/Betsy) – incorrectly stated as being from January 5, and each of the subsequent episodes in January are incorrectly stated as airing the previous weekday. * January 9, 1989 (#3564/Pat's last show: Betsy/Consuelo/Gigi) – aired by GSN in 2007, and also circulates in its original-broadcast form. A copy is also held by Paley Center. Benirschke/Kelly * January 10, 1989 (#3565/Rolf Benirschke's first show: Karen/Cheryl/Consuelo {taped 12/14/88}) – a clip of Vanna introducing him was used in this 2011 interview with Rolf. * January 11, 1989 (#3566: Karen/Judy/Robin {taped 12/14/88}) * January 12, 1989 (#3567: Kevin/Robin/Rhonda) * January 13, 1989 (#3568: Kathi/Keren/Rhonda) Benirschke/O'Donnell * February 22, 1989 (Lois/Cami/Rochelle) – also stated as being from February 23. Rick Pallack provides wardrobe * June 30, 1989 (Rolf's last show: Julie/Jay/Marc) Goen, CBS Minimum value $50♦ * July 17, 1989 (#C001/Bob Goen's first show: Fay/Rick/Lou {taped 7/14/89}) * July 18, 1989 (#C002: Eva/Patrick/Rick) * July 19, 1989 (#C003: Suzy/Jeff/Patrick) * July 20, 1989 (#C004: Julie/Patrick/Lesa) * July 21, 1989 (#C005: Biff/Jon/Carol) Overhauled opening * August 22, 1989 (Marleen/Mary Ellen/Lee) * August 24, 1989 (Rose/Jim/Martha Ann) Minimum value $100 * September 18, 1989 (Dave/Sandra/Ric) – taped by contestant Ric Barrios, but does not circulate. A montage of the game (full opening, clips of Rounds 1-4, full Round 5, and final tally) can be seen here. Free Spin token * January 4, 1990 (Mike/Marcia/Don) Vowels cost $100 * July 5, 1990 (Armed Forces Week {Day 4}, with players chosen from the audience: begins with Karen/Terry/Barry) * July 23, 1990 (Rochelle/Tammy/Hury) Seven-digit contestant displays * December 25, 1990 (Christmas Day: Todd/Tom/Philip) * January 11, 1991 (CBS Finale: Brenna/Jim/Sonja) Goen, NBC * January 14, 1991 (#DT001/return to NBC: Chuck/Jim/Tony) "Flashing" Prize value chyron * January-February 1991 (Edward/Diana/Patrick) – taped by contestant Patrick Albanese, but does not circulate. A montage can be seen here (Patrick's interview through part of the opening spin {:25}, last 45 seconds of Round 3, and a portion of the final tally {:09}), albeit incorrectly dated 1988. * March 11, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 11: Jennifer/Trei/Whitney) * March 19, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 17: John/Glenn/Elaine) * March 21, 1991 (Cashpot, Day 19: Rosie/Dave/Mary) Opening spin dropped, lights added to Bonus Round chevrons * May 6, 1991 (Jean & Stephanie/Josh & Joanne/Brendan & Arlene) * May 23, 1991 (Sherrie/Joyce/Suanne) * May 24, 1991 (Tracye/Suanne/Mary Lu) * May 27, 1991 (Suanne/Steve/Danette) * June 28?, 1991 (Friday; Gitta/Cheyenne/Ed) – also stated as being from July 5, August 30, and September 20. Bonus Round chevrons removed * August 9, 1991 (Teen Week, Finale: Staci/Shawn/Sharon) – also stated as being from February. Held By UCLA/Paley Center (1988-91) As UCLA does not use a "permalink" system, this Wiki cannot provide links. * June 14, 1988 (#3421; Betty White cameos) – held by the UCLA Film & Television Archive. * May 9, 1989 (#3649) – held by Paley Center. * December 27, 1989 (#C115) – held by UCLA. * (UCLA also lists episodes aired August 1 and October 31, 1990, but does not clarify. The former is likely to be daytime, but the latter is uncertain.) * February 26, 1991 (#DT032) – held by Paley Center. Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Lists